The Ghost Fighter
by raditus
Summary: A young adult woman is an unwitting prisoner to the House due to an teleportation experiment gone awry!
1. Discovery

  
  
**Summary: The main evil in the house is not gone! And a fairly young woman sets off catastrophic events by Reality Traveling! It is also set in first person POV.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Part 1  
  
"Gee Hikaru; don't you get sick of using that charm?" Mythoi asked me.  
  
"No and I am trying to devise an alternate way to use the physical aspects."  
  
"But what if you did and you find yourself where being physical can be dire?"  
  
I groaned, "You have a point, I just want to Raditus to the Thirteen Ghosts reality."  
  
Mythoi had a doubtful look, "Are you sure? Isn't there killer ghosts and stuff there?"  
  
"I'm going to where after the house was burned away, dummy!"  
  
"Oh," Mythoi began. Then he brightened up, "Tell me if you meet anyone cool."  
  
After he left, I sighed. I am Hikaru Stiller. I am a 22 year old girl. I am also a 'student' of the occult. I have this great power, along with my charm, to take my mind everywhere. It's like astral travel but it's about more being there than anything!  
  
"Raditus Polastrien terpandu ostrata pericatur Ermas," I chanted. I had my eyes closed and the charm held against my body tightly.  
  
I found myself in dark woods. I stood up and walked around for along time until I found what I was looking for, the old burned out ruins of the Kritikos house. I cautiously wandered up to it, remembering all of the ghosts that were caught there before. I got all of the way to where the front door used to be and I just walked in.  
  
The place was huge and expansive, even when some of the glass protection panes blown away! I saw the spell glass making a small room around the steps that would lead me into the basement. I also saw a library with fully intact, inoperable spell walls making a huge room which was the library. I saw the tabled in the library, and the whole library looked exactly as it did in the movie!  
  
I decided since the ghosts were gone and Ocularis was destroyed, there was no reason to stay out of the basement. I went down its steps quickly and reached the many hallways. It was phosphorescent and also dim at the same time. I walked down there, knowing that if I ran into any left over ghosts, I could see them without glasses since I was just in mind-form. I made this turn around a corner and saw the ghost of Cyrus Kriticos! He wore his black outfit, his shoes, and even had his black cane! With effort, and climbing fear, I made pretend that I couldn't see him. He walked and sometimes blinked up to where I was. During the brief glance around I did, pretending to be exploring, I caught the look on his face; it was set it malice! He gently swiped at me with one hand, trying to grab me. I acted like I coincidently shuffled out of the way and he grazed my arm.  
  
"Damn, it's cold down here." I muttered, rubbing my arms because he touching me made my arm cold! I'm going back up, I need the glasses! I thought as I hurried back to the stairs. Not to mention a good supply of spell walls!  
  
During my 'flight' to the stairs, I happened to look behind me. I saw Cyrus slowly walking the way I was coming, using his cane! I saw him open his mouth in a primal scream.  
  
_"You're mine!"_ I hear him yell in that verbal/mental speech ghosts use!  
  
My heart is pounding but I act like I don't hear him or see him. I rush up the steps, wanting to be away from here! I run into the library, protectively clutching to my chest, the faded cardboard teleportation symbol from the black Pullet. This was the way I came here, and I didn't want Cyrus to figure out how to use it!  
  
I was looking at the steps through one of the panes pf Spell-walls when I heard a man's ghost voice say, _"What's wrong?"  
_  
I pretend I sensed something but couldn't see or hear it. I saw the ghost of Dennis Rafkin sitting on the table! I got to the book shelf and rifle through them in a panic; I've got to find those glasses! I find a pair tossed way back and I pull them out.  
  
I hesitantly put them on, looking around. When I see Rafkin, I act like it's the first time I saw him sitting there! "Who are you?"  
  
_"I'm Dennis Rafkin, I died here. What happened?"_  
  
"I walked in this house, and went down the basement. There was something there though; I felt it."  
  
_"You're a fool for walking into here!"_ Dennis said with desperation, _"It's been, what, three or four years?"_ He saw my confused look and continued, _"The Ocularis is a machine from hell, and it never gets broken!"  
_  
"What ever it was it is broken-"  
  
_"The damned machine is healing itself!"_  
  
Right then I knew my mistake even as I watched a swirling golden light spiral up from a point in the floor. I saw the big, circular room get tidier. Then I heard a giant sliding noise and then nothing. I ran out of the library too late and saw that the front entrance was sealed off with a spell-wall!  
  
_"The house knows you're here."_ I heard Dennis say, _"You're dead."_ I turned around to the steps just as Cyrus winked in; he was right in front us! _"Cyrus,"_ Dennis began in hatred, _"Leave us alone."_  
  
_"You came here, and you are trapped."_ Cyrus stated to me, the same evil look on his face. I happened to glance through the spell-wall of the library and saw that I left my cardboard charm on the table! Cyrus followed my terrified gaze and asked gently, _"What do we have here?"_  
  
My insides froze when he carefully walked into the library. Before I could do anything, he waved his hand behind him and the spell-door shut! I tried phasing through the wall, but the spells even affected my mind-form! I saw Cyrus pick up the decrepit tiny square gently, examining.  
  
_"What does this mean?"_ He asked me. I kept my mouth shut which seemed to tick him off a bit. _"Fine, I can research it."_ He replied. He turned to the bookshelf, picking books out of the shelf, looking through them and dropping them on the floor.  
  
I saw at the main door, some people run and started trying to open in from the outside. In desperation, I ran to it to talk to them.  
  
"Who rebuilt the house?" The man yelled. A boy was with him, as an adult girl. "I'm Arthur Kriticos, I came when my daughter said someone rebuilt the house! What the hell did you do?" He screamed, trying to get the spell-door open.  
  
"It healed itself and trapped me!" I yelled back so he could hear me. "And I've got a problem!" I moved out of the way so he could see the tall figure making a mess at the bookshelf. His eyes widened as he realized his uncle came back as a ghost!  
  
I yelled in fear and ran to the library when I saw Cyrus grab a particularly musty thick book and tuck it under his arm. Dennis walked up to the door and started holding a conversation with Arthur. I got so scared and pissed that I heard this weird noise for a split second, and everything turned bright grey and white. Cyrus was a red flaming, man shaped mass. Then everything went back to normal. Somehow Dennis got the door opened and the gang rushed in. He turned around right after my brief episode and caught my look with a concerned one. I turned back to the library when the episode happened again. But this time, I was stuck like that! I heard some noise that seemed far off to, like people dying and screaming. I felt like running around and killing people but I started hitting the glass door that separated me from Cyrus! Each time I hit it; this distorted bang would be heard. Each time I made contact with the glass, whole damned frame would shake!  
  
"LET ME THROUGH!" I screamed. I realized that it sounded like a demon!  
  
Suddenly, I hit it once more and the whole glass shattered down onto the floor of the library! Still under the influence of 'demon-mode', I leapt through the empty frame, ran up to the back of Cyrus and hit him. I was partially out of demon-mode, but the demon part still made Cyrus fly across the room. As he hit the far wall, he dropped my charm and the book he was holding. I picked them up and leapt back through the hole. Just then the last dregs of demon-mode wore off and I was back in real-time with a whoosh that gave me a headache.  
  
Dennis came up to me with a questioning look and I handed him the charm while I looked at the spine of the book. It was a very much older copy of The Black Pullet! "Thank god he didn't use it." I stated while dropping the book to the floor.  
  
"We've got the door open." Arthur stated. "We need to blow this place up."  
  
We hurried out of the building. Arthur gave me something to stick to the side of the house. I looked at what I wanted me to place and saw it was C- 4. When I place, it, we ran the hell out of there and Arthur used the rigger and we saw the place blow sky high!  
  
Part 2 coming soon**


	2. Prisoner

  
  
**Summary: The main evil in the house is not gone! And a fairly young woman sets off catastrophic events by Reality Traveling! It is also set in first person POV.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Part 2  
  
The Kriticos' offered to drive me to a nearby town and have me boarded up at a bed and breakfast since it kind of was there fault for leaving it there for someone to get stuck in. I declined and when they left my line- of-sight, I walked back to the house. It was no worse for wear, but the place was kind of worse off than when I met it earlier. I walked around the entire outside of the house and came back to its front. I didn't see Dennis coming out to warn me off, so that must have meant that they were gone for good.  
  
I walked inside the house before I could stop myself. I walked past the library where I'd dropped the book and to the steps. Cyrus didn't come out to get me so I was safe! I went back down into the basement and started looking around again.  
  
After awhile I sighed, "This is boring, I'm going to bail." I said outside.  
  
I heard a dry, evil laugh behind me and my skin prickled with slight cold. Oh no, I thought in dread as I turned slowly around. Cyrus Kriticos was back in the basement and at the other end of the hall. My mouth dropped open as I saw he was not standing on the floor, but levitating!  
  
**_"I want you,"_** Cyrus stated. He started moving his hands weirdly and I briefly wondered if I gave him some kind of concussion earlier.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
**_"I am summoning the ghost of another who died a violent death here!"_ **He closed his eyes and chanted something that sounded almost like the chants used before to catch ghosts. I blanched as I realized that those were the same chants! A mist swirled around and formed a man shape. About another five minuets of chanting and the lights formed a perfectly 'healthy' ghost of Ben Moss!  
  
Ben looked around in puzzlement and then moved his arm in front of his face.** _"I had the weirdest dream!"_ **He stated.  
  
Cyrus did another short chant and Ben gave him his rapt attention.** _"Get her, and if you're good enough, you can have her too!"  
_  
**Ben looked down the hall and gave the most chilling gaze I've ever seen and replied,** _"I will get her for you!"_ **He smiled a predatory smile and started advancing slowly to me.  
  
I felt my fear reach such a pitch that I could almost hear it pounding in my ears! I turned and ran the other way. I heard the steady footfalls of Ben as I ran, further increasing my fear. Not watching where I was going, I tripped and fell to the metal flooring! I heard Ben laugh a small, evil laugh. I looked up and he was gaining on me. I got to my feet, feeling sluggish due to falling. I ran and felt his hand nearly snag me. I doubled my speed in panic. I passed a halfway closed spell-wall and stood by it, allowing Ben to gain up. Right when Ben reach for me, I pushed all of my weight into closing the wall. The door slicked over the hall, sealing a permanent block between me and Ben. Ben realized I'd tricked him and started yelling at me, calling me every name in the book.  
  
I ran down the hall, but further down I'd come across a spell-door already sealed! Feeling cheated and defeated, I started thinking of thinks that were not applicable to my situation. I was so enthralled with these thoughts that it took me awhile to realize that the presence of a ghost was behind me. I whirled around to find Ben Moss laughing at me!  
  
**_"What's my boss going to say when he learns I caught you because you were day-dreaming?"_ **I moved to get past him but he grabbed my right arm,** _"I don't think so."  
_  
**"No please," I begged as he hauled me off to Cyrus!  
  
A couple of hours later, I was stripped of all my clothing and thrown into an empty ghost-cell. Cyrus stood on the outside as it sealed it up.  
  
**_"You will get food and water if you are a good girl."_ **He said in a tone that made me shiver.  
  
When he left, I curled up in a ball in a dark corner. I feel asleep, dreaming a million nightmares. I woke up when I heard a commotion. By time I shook the cobwebs from my head, there was the Angry princess ghost inhabiting the cube across from me!  
  
'Why did Cyrus catch you?" I asked her.  
  
**_"I am one of the ones he needed."_ **She replied coldly.** _"You aren't a ghost; what does he want with you?"_  
  
**At the same time, my cell door slicked open, scaring me.** _"She's my pet."_ **Cyrus said as he fully stepped into my cell! He stroked my face as he gazed at me. His words made me cold with fear and AP just skulked in the other cell.** _"How old are you?"_ **he asked me, trailing his fingers through my hair, leaving uncomfortable cold streaky feeling on my scalp.  
  
"22," I replied, knowing silence would get me in further trouble.  
  
**_"Good, I like them younger."_  
  
**His words chilled me and I tried pulling away. He pulled my hair roughly, pulling me to him. I felt his lips engulf mine, hurting them with the force and the icy coldness that was seeping from my mouth to the rest of my body. Soon enough, Cyrus was doing other things to me that made my body heat up, only to grow cold again from his touch!  
  
About an hour after Cyrus left, I started making myself go into my demon- mode.  
  
**_"Are you ok?"_** AP asked when I started going into it.  
  
When I went into it fully, I banged on the door glass. I could see AP in the cell across from me as a human shaped red fiery mass. I banged on my glass until the trip ran off. I heard someone walked up to my cell. Ben Moss stood at the door, grinning.  
  
**_"You can't break through that."_** He told me as if I was stupid.** _"By the way, Cyrus said I could have some fun with you."_


	3. Escape

  
  
**Summary: The main evil in the house is not gone! And a fairly young woman sets off catastrophic events by Reality Traveling! It is also set in first person POV.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Part 3  
  
The time with Ben felt like eternity. After he had his fun with me, I was bunched up in the dark corner, whimpering in fear and pain. I was unwilling on my part and as a result, he hit me and everything else he could think of. My arms had spots of bruises down them and in some places there were scratches. I checked my legs and found there were heavy bruises where he used ghost strength to hold my legs open! I was about to try to stand up when I heard the door slowly slide open. I curled up further and quaked in fear as I felt the cold air that told me it was no one human in my cell. A hand touched my shoulder gently and I withdrew, choking back a scream of fear. Ben got mad at me earlier for screaming.  
  
**_"My god, what the hell did they do to you?"_** I heard a familiar voice ask.  
  
I looked up and saw Dennis crouched near me, looking in horror at the bruises, scratches and welts that were random on my arms, sides and legs. My long, dishwater blonde hairs was dirty, unkempt, and pulled out of the neat ponytail that it was in.  
  
"Cyrus and Ben, they-"  
  
Dennis hugged me, telling me what he would do to them when he caught them. He had me stand up so he could have me lean onto him when we made a break for it. The door was halfway open.  
  
I looked at Dennis and asked, "How did you get through the spell-door?"  
  
We stopped from going out the door and he looked down at me because he was taller, **_**"**Ben obviously didn't shut it all of the way and I opened it."_ **Dennis saw I was looking at him without the glasses, and his eyes widened,** _"You're not wearing the glasses! You could see us in the beginning?"  
_  
**I was hesitant to tell him everything but I went ahead, "You remember that charm that Cyrus wanted?" Dennis nodded and I continued, "Well he must have been drawn to the power left on it. I used that to teleport here."  
  
He looked at me in shock. then we went to leave the cell but Ben and Cyrus ran up to the door! Ben jumped at my back and grabbed me by both shoulders, holding me so I wouldn't run off.  
  
"You fool," I spat at Cyrus. "I am not here physically, I am just my mind!"  
  
Cyrus looked at me with a moment of shock. And then he stated, _"I knew there was something about you."_ He turned to Dennis and started chanting the 'mind control' thing he used on Ben! Dennis recognized the beginning of the chant and was able to wink out since the cell door was opened. Cyrus cursed and rounded on me.** _"We both will have our fun with you,"_** He began, closing the cell door.  
  
Ben let go of me and walked to the front of me. In rather lurid details, he told me to do something to him. I made a choked sound of revulsion and moved to step back. Cyrus grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me by it towards Ben!  
  
**_"He told you to do it!"_** Cyrus yelled, yanking my hair more hard, making me scream in pain. Ben laughed at seeing me in distress.  
  
**_"I've got a better idea old man."_** Ben said as he eyed my body over. **_"She can be with us."  
_  
_"I thought she already was?"_** Cyrus asked, confused.  
  
**_"At the same time,"_** Ben said with a hint of finality.  
  
Cyrus rubbed his hands together and said gleefully, "Let's get the show started then!"  
  
While I was on the floor, being shared by the two men, I lost all hope for escaping; I was doomed to stay here forever. I would have said for the rest of my life but I knew that Cyrus wouldn't let me go if I became a ghost! After they left and walked down the hall, I stood up and stood at the glass, looking down at the ground.  
  
**_"Why don't you go through the door if you're not here and a ghost?"_** AP asked me from her cell.  
  
"The spells even affect me, and I can't 'magick' in here." Before AP could reply, I heard noises like gears churning. I saw Cyrus running up to my cell to see I was in there. 'What the hells going on?" I ask.  
  
"The machine has been repaired and activated."  
  
I gaped at him with shock then jumped and squealed when a glass door someway down opened with a whoosh. He ran the other way towards the machine room to try to stop it. Obviously it activated earlier than it was supposed to. Mine and AP's cells opened at the same time and we stepped out to the main hall. I snapped my fingers and mind-formed my clothes back on.  
  
As we ran down the hall I asked AP, "Where do you have to go?"  
  
"I am being drawn to the room."  
  
I knew what room she was talking about so I said goodbye to her and ran up the steps. I ran past Dennis, who was standing in the library doorway. I waved bye to him as I ran out of the front door of the house, which was open now.**


End file.
